five night's at jeremy's
by bloodyemily666
Summary: Jeremy is hiding a dark dark secret and mike just happen to walk in on him rated m for gore
1. Chapter 1

we need to have a talk

6:10 am

mike walked through the empty parking lot walking backward to look at Jeremy ." are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" mike asked Jeremy. accidentally walking into his car a bit. "n-no I'm fine.. " Jeremy replied

mike sighed. getting into his car and started it. mike looked over to the pizzeria, to see Jeremy walking through the doors.

mike squinted his eyes and got out of the car. walking towards the pizzeria. raising an eyebrow thinking, he must have forgotten something. better make sure he's ok.

mike opened the door walking through the pizzeria, looking for Jeremy. but he couldn't find him anywhere. mike signed looking down as he slowly walked through the hallway. thinking he was just seeing things.

mike started to pull his keys out getting ready to leave. but he stopped, backing up, then he saw a long line of light coming from a crack in the middle of the hall. he frowned slightly. as he tries to look through the Crack, but it was too dark of an area to see what's inside. it just looked like a ball of light to him

mike sighed. as he grab the crack and pulled it towards him. it was a metal door on the other side. he looked down to see some stairs. he hastily walks down the stairs leaving the door open

it was just 5 stairs. he had a bad feeling. he got to the last step he heard a sound of metal dropping and he quickly looked up. mike's expression change and he froze looking up Jeremy. who was standing next to a table with a dead body tied to it.

after a very long 2 minutes mike opened his mouth about to yell. but was cut off by Jeremy running up, and putting a shackle around his neck and quickly pulling him to the other side of the room. mike couldn't help but yelp a bit. when Jeremy first pulled the chain

mike struggled against the chain choking himself a bit, by doing so. Jeremy tied the chain to a bar against the wall. putting a lock on the chain. mike growled "JEREMY! "

Jeremy flinched a bit before quickly backing away from Mike. " Jeremy let me go now! " mike yelled. Jeremy looked over at the door quickly running over and shutting it. making sure it was shut tight. mike started to struggle again. trying to pull his head out of the shackle, but the only thing he did was choke himself.

Jeremy heard the choking and ran over to mike." m-mike stop it you're hurting yourself " yelped Jeremy, as he grabbed a towel that was on the table next to the dead body. quickly putting it around the shackle making it less easy to choke on.

mike looked around then looked over at Jeremy who was completely panicking. Jeremy was sweating badly, looking on the floor while pasting, as he started mumbling "oh God oh God oh God oh god"

".. Jeremy?... " mike asked worried. Jeremy jumped a bit then looked back, " u-uh I u-um.. i-I'll be right back! " Jeremy quickly ran out the door. mike looked down and sighed.

mike sat down trying to relax. he couldn't help but to look at the dead body. that had almost all his bones removed, and every organ ripped out of it. mike almost threw up looking at it. he looked down feeling sick.

after a few minutes Jeremy came back shaking scared. he locked the door and walked to the table grabbing a needle off it. then walked towards mike. mike quickly stood up stepping back quickly. "w-what are you doing?" mike asked getting nervous.

Jeremy took a deep breath trying to be strong," I am going to give you amnesia" he replied. walking towards mike. mike backed into the wall. Jeremy moved the needle towards his arm, but mike grabbed his hand. "Jeremy please can't we talk about this!" mike said.

Jeremy flinch at mike's grip on his arm, making him drop the needle. but he quickly pulls his hand away stepping away from mike. mike put his hands up towards his chest to say he means no harm.

"please tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone I promise... " mike said, in a calming tone. Jeremy's lips trembled as he whimper slightly. he wanted to tell him the truth, but he was nervous he would tell someone. " h-how do I know I can trust you?" Jeremy asked, in a shaky voice.

"I haven't betrayed you yet. Jeremy, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to get in trouble. I don't want you to go to prison, or in worst trouble! please just tell me what's going on. "

Jeremy sighed, sitting down in front of mike. crossing his legs. he did trust mike. he just wasn't sure how he would take this. he was going to tell him about this. but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet.

mike sat down in front of Jeremy, also crossing his legs.

"just... " Jeremy sighed " ask me what you want to know, "Jeremy said, in a quiet tone. mike took a second to think of something to ask, he looked at the dead body. then back at Jeremy "...who is that?" mike asked, trying to sound calm. but he couldn't help sounding nervous.

Jeremy pulls out a piece of paper. and started to read it out loud. "... Johnson baker.. he kidnap and raped 10 kids..." mike looked a bit shocked at the response. but quickly calm down, try to avoid making Jeremy more nervous around him.

"why did you kill him? " mike asked. Jeremy looked down feeling uncomfortable, with the question. he sighs trying to think of how to tell him, in a comforting manner ." i... " Jeremy stop trying to think of the words, " w-well you see... i... i " Jeremy hesitated again. looking down at the ground.

mike just waited for a answer calmly. but he was losing his pensions. he sighs. "i... I turn them into endoskeletons for the animatronics..." Jeremy finally came out. he looked up at mike.

mike was confused. "w-what? I mean...what do you mean?... how does that even..." mike said, with a puzzled look on his face. Jeremy sighed. "I take the bones a-and saw them down.. then paint them.." Jeremy replied. mike's expression changed, his eyes widen. "b-but they're made out of metal...right?..." mike mumbled.

Jeremy shook his head. "that's why we paint them s-so they look like metal... we can't afford metal for the animatronics it's too expensive..." mike looked down going slight, for a moment. then looked back up, at Jeremy "then why didn't you use wood?..." mike asked, still trying to process what's going on.

"we tried that.. but the parents got worried about the kids, getting splinters... it got so bad that we had to shut down for repairment," Jeremy explained. mike froze for a minute, then nodded.

mike suddenly realized something. "wait when did you first started doing this? " mike gave Jeremy an angry look." is someone forcing you to do this!? you better tell me now, I want to know! " mike started to yell at Jeremy.

Jeremy flinched whimpering slightly, at mike's reaction. mike quickly calm down and patted his arm. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted to know your safe... " Jeremy nodded. looking back up at mike.

" w-well it all started when I walked in on the boss doing it... " Jeremy started to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c28957c8b3c373d65ae05a14228ec1c1"mike looked down, not sure what to say to Jeremy. he did think it was wrong, but he didn't want to tell him. in a way, he didn't want to say anything, but Jeremy was staring down at him, waiting for his reaction after a minute Mike open his mouth but was quickly cover by Jeremy's hand, Mike yelped a bit at first, but quickly stop when he heard the footsteps outside. they both stay silence as the footsteps walked past, the hidden room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6afb6f9cae67980a945cf5e657a39ef8"After Jeremy heard them leave, he slowly let go of Mike's mouth. "who was that?" Mike ask, trying to be quite. "Vincent, he comes here every day around 7 am. to guard the pizzeria" Jeremy explained. Mike looked up at him confused,"wait...so Vincent is not a part of this?" Mike asked, a bit shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98a90e6d4f92d699ad4bb2849151268a""No i-i would get him to if I could, but...well his on my list" Jeremy calmly explained. Mike's eyes quickly widen, and he open his mouth slightly, out of shock "you mean...you're going to kill him!?" Mike started to shout. Jeremy covered his mouth quickly, but mike keeps trying to yell, Jeremy couldn't hear it, though./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497114ca88c7f31600f03892f83a5639""Sh sh calm down even if the boss says the room is scream-proof, I still don't want any risk! And just because his on my list, and the boss wants me to, doesn't mean anything!" Jeremy explained, trying to calm mike down. He calm down after hearing that, he thought if Jeremy was gonna try and do that, he was going to get badly hurt, or Vincent might actually kill him. hell if he even try to kill Vincent, mike would have killed him before, Vincent got his hands on him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2b752bbfb594f9ef886764bc49db3f7"Jeremy looked over at the dead body, getting up and walking over to it, mike got up and try to walk to Jeremy, but was quickly pull back by the shackle, he forgot about, "...oh..right" he mumbled to himself, Jeremy turned around for a minute, before pulling a bag out from under the table, and putting it on the body, and pushing the table to the side, walk over to mike. Jeremy smirks at him, and took the shackle off him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740b44aced368b14c814f84afcb1e8a0"Mike clear his throat, before starting to talk "thank you...are you going to leave the body here?" He asks, a bit concerned. Jeremy nodded "yes, the boss is the one who gets rid of the body's" Jeremy reply, as he walk to the door and started to unlock it "now come on, let's get out of here quickly so Vince doesn't see us,.." Mike nodded, following behind Jeremy as he opens the door, and shut it behind mike, quickly sneaking out of the pizzeria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb7eb45ee3d17b6dece9a8d36d2d309"Once they got out of the pizzeria, mike looked over at Jeremy, "soo,...how about that ride home now?" Mike asked. Jeremy couldn't help but smile, and give him a small chuckle, "ya" he replied to Mike./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f41ac3772643cbb505be37884995e5b8" span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" flashback/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83135b9783874a4ddc969b523f3aba46"Jeremy walked through the hallway looking around the pizzeria his boss said he wanted to see him at 8:30, but he came here a little early he didn't think it would be a bother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44c57c24d1441eb621be66b8966ced52"Jeremy walked next to the door to the back room he quickly stop when he heard something snapping on the other side of the door he hesitated before putting his ear to the door he quickly heard a "ugghhaa" coming from the door which sounded like his boss, Jeremy, quickly panic worried about his boss he opens the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd3abb7baf8be4e1c0127afd0bfc14b8"his expression change to fear and he started to shake at what he seen his boss doing he was standing next to a dead body holding a bone he was trying to pull the bone out at least till he seen Jeremy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d5fbd8def3bcb56b84daf70c959ee5"Jeremy covered his face with his hands as he whimpered "o-oh my god i-i'm so sorry i-i didn't mean i-i didn't mean to walk in p-please don't hurt me" Jeremy flinched as his boss sighed taking his hands off the bone and takes the blood cover gloves off him he quickly runs over to Jeremy "ssh ssh ssh its ok calm down Jeremy I'm not going to hurt you" Jeremy's boss try to calm him down Jeremy removed his hands from his face only to show he was tearing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ad5fe1403af05639d3ba508a4dc0a2"his boss gently grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the doorway which made Jeremy flinched. his boss quickly lock the door and sat Jeremy down on one of the old metal chairs nearby "please don't hurt i-i promise i-i won't tell anyone" Jeremy begged. he wasn't crying anymore he was just shaken up from what he seen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a88b4b66feb0962c8af37d6ce1a1127f""I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to give you something that will make you forget all about this, " his boss said. Jeremy started to whimper again. his boss started to walk over to the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eef427aa870efc1ae18eb1e2e6b98bf"as his boss walked over to the table. Jeremy couldn't help but to look at the dead body. not in horror and not in fear he started to feel an urge that he never felt before and he didn't understand it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811eb60829a6dc04b3096442586ff883"his boss came back gently grabbing his arm and holding a needle to it. Jeremy quickly tries to pull away. "w-what are going!?" Jeremy yelpped. starting to shake again ."I'm just giving you some amnesia so you can forget this ever happened" his boss explained. grabbing his arm and putting the needle close to it again "w-wait stop, please!" Jeremy started to tear up. "i-i don't want to lose my memory!" Jeremy yelpped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b13315c3be6801738da4057464b2490"his boss raise an eyebrow. "why? you said you wouldn't tell anyone. besides aren't you horrified or something on what you just seen? I'm doing you a favor here kid" his boss replyed. Jeremy looked over at the dead body. then looked back at his boss and closed his eyes waiting for the needle "o-ok just do it then..."./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e586f4505a51617441862c0e3c468d8"his boss suddenly started to grin going around Jeremy and pushing his back forward. Jeremy felt him moving forward and open his eyes to see he was being pushed towards the dead body. he yelped covering his eyes with both hands "w-what are doing!?" he asked in a panicked state. "since you've been staring at that body for a while I thought you might as well help" Jeremy's feet dragged against the floor. he started shaking. he felt his boss's hands let go of his back and heard him move away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cac5630cb6b91b75c741dd9a8165dda7""well? "his boss started " aren't you gonna help or you just gonna stand there? " he asked Jeremy. slowly moving his hands away from his eyes as he started to look down on the dead body. the body had half his ribcage out, one of the ribs sticking out do to his boss pulling on it, some organs were missing as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd3ccfccdf3614390201aac3fe6d8a5"Jeremy wasn't scared if anything he was more nervous than scared. he looked at his boss again "w-what do you want me to do?" he asked in a shaky voice. his boss gave him a scalpel and said "cut out the kidney for a starter" Jeremy took the scalpel. his hand started to shake/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ebd8dfb9acde39def6abf11d4404793""oh wait., " his boss stopped him before he could do anything. he handed him some white gloves. Jeremy put the scalpel down for a minute. putting on the gloves and picking the scalpel back up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a032862e594d3c0160e40759c47129c"slowly with his hands still shaking he cut through the stem of the kidney making an almost perfect cut. his boss tilted his head for a minute. gently patted Jeremy's back "good job. that was a very good cut" he said with a smirk. Jeremy started to smirk as well "r-really!?" his boss nodded. Jeremy got excited after that. he gently picked up the kidney which was slimy and still dripping with blood. he slowly handed it to his boss and he put it in a small ice box marked "blood bank"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79759db47d31eeafd7f28d5a35d4de06""now what do you want me to pull out? " Jeremy asked his boss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfca7a0ab73fc3a07877e43d5321694"" whatever you want to pull out, " his boss said with an encouraging smile. Jeremy looked over to the body. thinking for a minute. he smirked and pointed at the liver" what about the liver? can I pull that out!? " Jeremy asked. almost as if he was a child asking their parents for some candy, " sure! " his boss reply grinning a bit. Jeremy grabs the liver and cut the stems off slowly ripping it out. some blood drips out of the stems. his boss then opened up the box where he put the kidney. Jeremy put the liver in it. the boss drop the lid back on with a small thunk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70ca08b6386903a6c3cab871e27b5435"Jeremy grows more excited "can I pull out a rib? " he asked in a sweet voice. his boss hesitated a bit before saying "well ok, but that's the most important part so keep it safe. so try not to break it in half" Jeremy nodded. grabbing the bone. his boss was nervous he would hurt himself or break the bone, but Jeremy pulled it off nice and easy. the boss looked shocked it took him a half hour to try and get it out, but Jeremy took it out easy. he froze for a minute then looked down at Jeremy. "Jeremy can you pull another out, please..." Jeremy nodded. grabbing another rib and pulling it out quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6303a4986e795f0ae097e587f15f0aa"the boss smirk and patted Jeremy's back. "heh, you're pretty good at that" Jeremy smiled. they continue with the same process. Jeremy ripping out bones, organs, and his boss telling him how much of a good job he was doing till it turned 9:20./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d682bf0d0a7aebc6106d80e75752c5b4"Jeremy paused looking at the dead body he just ripped apart. he feels horrible yet satisfied with what he just did. but he didn't want to stop. his boss put a hand on his shoulder. "well it looks like you have 3 choices, 1st is that I give you the medicine and you forget about this. 2nd is you leave and never talk about this again.. or you can help me and you can keep doing this almost every day"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="090a57d94e477257fe1fb31052469a55"Jeremy looked down with a sad expression on his face. "w-well I don't know. i-i don't even know what you're doing with t-the body's and i-i'm not sure if I'm comfortable kill innocent people...a-and i don't want to get in trouble with the cops on " he said hesitantly. his boss took a deep breath "you don't have to worry about that I signed a contract with the government saying I'm allowed to do this. but it does depend on who I'm killing. I'm only allowed to kill someone with a bad record on them" his boss said calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9d2d29acf3c9915fcd7b7824405c1ce"Jeremy standed there tapping his fingers together. he then put his arms down, clenched his fist. looking his boss in the eye. "I want to do it then.." his boss smirked. handing him a piece of paper "you start tomorrow. here's the list of people you'll be killing and I'll bring the body to you" he explained. he walked to the door grabbing the handle. before looking back at Jeremy who was staring at the ground. "hey..." he said. getting Jeremy's attention. he gave Jeremy a smile "I'm proud of you.." he said in a sweet voice to Jeremy. Jeremy smiled and blushed a soft pink ."t-thank you..." he mumbled. his boss left the room shutting the door behind./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2195f0748ded6e95a026a21ea8eda928"6:10 am/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0f582f8b7f83e884cf63d10996ecdcc"mike walked through the empty parking lot walking backward to look at Jeremy ." are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" mike asked Jeremy. accidentally walking into his car a bit. "n-no I'm fine.. " Jeremy replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f61c61212d3f3245be1e3783950d18"mike sighed. getting into his car and started it. mike looked over to the pizzeria, to see Jeremy walking through the doors./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eab0b11cbae5254fc2d3e5c9ddf7e95b"mike squinted his eyes and got out of the car. walking towards the pizzeria. raising an eyebrow thinking, he must have forgotten something. better make sure he's ok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d64756f2a1cd21223f9cb3aa838f7f5"mike opened the door walking through the pizzeria, looking for Jeremy. but he couldn't find him anywhere. mike signed looking down as he slowly walked through the hallway. thinking he was just seeing things./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1956aaacaf49e7a2e896ffdb87d437a6"mike started to pull his keys out getting ready to leave. but he stopped, backing up, then he saw a long line of light coming from a crack in the middle of the hall. he frowned slightly. as he tries to look through the Crack, but it was too dark of an area to see what's inside. it just looked like a ball of light to him/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f82ba8da911ee01e610b3686150f98"mike sighed. as he grab the crack and pulled it towards him. it was a metal door on the other side. he looked down to see some stairs. he hastily walks down the stairs leaving the door open/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a07e23f18d1a31d4c74b71ca14d4fb6e"it was just 5 stairs. he had a bad feeling. he got to the last step he heard a sound of metal dropping and he quickly looked up. mike's expression change and he froze looking up Jeremy. who was standing next to a table with a dead body tied to it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="181517903155d9d16b5b0df73bfa1bce"after a very long 2 minutes mike opened his mouth about to yell. but was cut off by Jeremy running up, and putting a shackle around his neck and quickly pulling him to the other side of the room. mike couldn't help but yelp a bit. when Jeremy first pulled the chain/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd44fae6e0cc22230a1b2699f1c44574"mike struggled against the chain choking himself a bit, by doing so. Jeremy tied the chain to a bar against the wall. putting a lock on the chain. mike growled "JEREMY! "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="011078b549720cd3b5e79c15a05c3c9a"Jeremy flinched a bit before quickly backing away from Mike. " Jeremy let me go now! " mike yelled. Jeremy looked over at the door quickly running over and shutting it. making sure it was shut tight. mike started to struggle again. trying to pull his head out of the shackle, but the only thing he did was choke himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30de1c2558f5f0dd21eb78d4615de7a9"Jeremy heard the choking and ran over to mike." m-mike stop it you're hurting yourself " yelped Jeremy, as he grabbed a towel that was on the table next to the dead body. quickly putting it around the shackle making it less easy to choke on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c450f45420e961f2c31d126496a83f6"mike looked around then looked over at Jeremy who was completely panicking. Jeremy was sweating badly, looking on the floor while pasting, as he started mumbling "oh God oh God oh God oh god"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1ffd15e10d29591a77d2377b4ef324"".. Jeremy?... " mike asked worried. Jeremy jumped a bit then looked back, " u-uh I u-um.. i-I'll be right back! " jeremy quickly ran out the door. mike looked down and sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78205f07883c2458c43069e0076c26b1"mike sat down trying to relax. he couldn't help but to look at the dead body. that had almost all his bones removed, and every organ ripped out of it. mike almost throwed up looking at it. he looked down feeling sick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f06708abc1a65cae0214b7e9ba1bfc"after a few minutes Jeremy came back shaking scared. he locked the door and walked to the table grabbing a needle off it. then walked towards mike. mike quickly standed up stepping back quickly. "w-what are you doing?" mike asked getting nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8a71186724c90fa16d35b69d9fd6d58"Jeremy took a deep breath trying to be strong," I am going to give you amnesia" he replied. walking towards mike. mike backed into the wall. Jeremy moved the needle towards his arm, but mike grabbed his hand. "Jeremy please can't we talk about this!" mike said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af973a9ce8e597323e58387e51b0e8d1"Jeremy flinch at mike's grip on his arm, making him drop the needle. but he quickly pulls his hand away stepping away from mike. mike put his hands up towards his chest to say he means no harm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48aff000c66af73a7f3aae9ee4747b0d""please tell me what's going on. i won't tell anyone I promise... " mike said, in a calming tone. Jeremy's lips trembled as he whimper slightly. he wanted to tell him the truth, but he was nervous he would tell someone. " h-how do I know I can trust you?" Jeremy asked, in a shaky voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7bc2fad3440c003ee0237a94612177c""I haven't betrayed you yet. Jeremy, you're my best friend, and I don't want you to get in trouble. I don't want you to go to prison, or in worst trouble! please just tell me what's going on. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68062046e1867a6ddfc0b672501c704b"Jeremy sighed, sitting down in front of mike. crossing his legs. he did trust mike. he just wasn't sure how he would take this. he was going to tell him about this. but he wasn't sure if he was ready for it yet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8452aba6ad0349021bf23fa8c11179ea"mike sat down in front of Jeremy, also crossing his legs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681ae84b44790d1a2b0b41b90868d657""just... " Jeremy sighed " ask me what you want to know, "Jeremy said, in a quiet tone. mike took a second to think of something to ask, he looked at the dead body. then back at Jeremy "...who is that?" mike asked, trying to sound calm. but he couldn't help sounding nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6902d1e9de0d0a20049953452c6310d6"Jeremy pulls out a piece of paper. and started to read it out loud. "... Johnson baker.. he kidnap and raped 10 kids..." mike looked a bit shocked at the response. but quickly calm down, try to avoid making Jeremy more nervous around him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ecda710195800a445836cfd5b14906e""why did you kill him? " mike asked. Jeremy looked down feeling uncomfortable, with the question. he sigh trying to think of how to tell him, in a comforting manner ." i... " Jeremy stop trying to think of the words, " w-well you see... i... i " Jeremy hesitated again. looking down at the ground./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a29744bf9d6be07614eb3383da29f6cc"mike just waited for a answer calmly. but he was losing his pensions. he sighs. "i... i turn them into endoskeletons for the animatronics..." Jeremy finally came out. he looked up at mike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1284a08bda487da6aef747d8f42bf49"mike was confused. "w-what? I mean...what do you mean?... how does that even..." mike said, with a puzzled look on his face. Jeremy sighed. "I take the bones a-and saw them down.. then paint them.." Jeremy replied. mike's expression changed, his eyes widen. "b-but they're made out of metal...right?..." mike mumbled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e994b12d9473ad2b6f9d58fba3c4f24"Jeremy shook his head. "that's why we paint them s-so they look like metal... we can't afford metal for the animatronics it's too expensive..." mike looked down going slight, for a moment. then looked back up, at Jeremy "then why didn't you use wood?..." mike asked, still trying to process what's going on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2de2c7c51774c3705323ec6d17e08ff4""we tried that.. but the parents got worried about the kids, getting splinters... it got so bad that we had to shut down for repairment," Jeremy explained. mike froze for a minute, then nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f0e5374db80449d4c33de00bd266e29"mike suddenly realized something. "wait when did you first started doing this? " mike gave Jeremy an angry look." is someone forcing you to do this!? you better tell me now, I want to know! " mike started to yell at Jeremy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eaa781d4a659a393b99dd23b504af8b"Jeremy flinched whimpering slightly, at mike's reaction. mike quickly calm down, and patted his arm. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just wanted to know your safe... " Jeremy nodded. looking back up at mike./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15015d44742ada27737065e79c922672"" w-well it all started when I walked in on the boss doing it... " Jeremy started to explain./p 


End file.
